


Convergence

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rated for a Few Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: convergent | kənˈvəːdʒ(ə)nt |adjectivecoming closer together; convergingQrow and Clover are bound to get together. Eventually.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Convergence

❖

I don't know why the General wants us to handle this, surely Beta team could have coped? Oh well, shouldn't take long, a straightforward arrest mission for once. That's odd, they just look like a bunch of kids... except for him. He's... different. Wouldn't have minded a better first meeting, still, just have to make the best of it. Show him my good side. I always did have a soft spot for a bad boy...

  


This really wasn't how it was supposed to go. We just saved lives down there, and this is the welcome we get. Oh gods, here come Jimmy's trained poodles. I could use a drink right now— if I had use of my hands, anyway. Okay, who's this jerk? Shiny boots, tight uniform, well... that's a view I wasn't expecting. What in Dust's name is he doing twirling a... horseshoe? This has gotta be a joke, right?

❖

Hmm, well, we managed to brush through the arrest debacle at least. I mean, Qrow Branwen! Shame we didn't get the info on who it was on the airship before cuffing them. Although seeing him handcuffed like that... now, now Clover. Those are inappropriate thoughts for a professional. Save them for your off-duty hours. We've got a mine to check out here.

  


Why am I even doing this? It's not like I'm an expert at working with a partner. Surprised anyone would want to team up with me, given my track record. Not that it's so bad having company... why him though? That incessant cheeriness is wearing me out. And if he wants conversation, he'll soon find out he should have picked a different partner. No-one wants a share of my misfortune. Except _of course_ his semblance is good fortune. Just my luck! Now fate is just rubbing my nose in it.

❖

Why does he put himself down so much? He's got more going for him than he knows. I mean, those kids idolise him, that's got to mean something. And he cares about them too, that's plain to see. His face goes kind of soft when he looks at Ruby... oh boy, this is a bad idea. But his eyes, I mean how could anyone resist those? Not that it's just the way he looks, although that's a big part of it, if I'm honest. But he seems so... elusive. I feel I'm getting somewhere, then he slips away. Maybe he's not into guys. I don't want to scare him off. I should try and lose at least one game, that might buck him up a bit. Have to take it slowly, and hope I get lucky.

  


This is getting a bit regular. It's almost like he _wants_ to spend time with me. Why would he, what's he after? Can't be the satisfaction of winning every hand of cards, that's gotta be boring by now. And he keeps saying nice things too. I can't handle this. Why did I stop drinking? Dumb question, obviously. I have to say, it makes a change having someone my own age to talk to. Even if he is irrepressibly positive. And excessively good-looking. Wait, did I just think that? Gods no, this is _not_ where this is heading.

❖

Poor Qrow looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Have to say, these stuffed shirts _are_ a bit boring. Still, duty calls. Duty is my middle name after all. Although it can be a bit tedious... Qrow-watching is _far_ more interesting. He's so slim, but he packs a punch. Where does he keep his muscles? Maybe I'll get a chance to find out... oh, looks like we're going in. I'll see if I can catch his eye... "Wish us luck!" What did he say? Uh, that sounded almost like a flirty comment? This could be going somewhere after all.

  


Oh gods, why do I even have to be here? All these jumped up Atlesian aristos, dressed up to the nines. I have never wanted to be anywhere less. And all this wine they keep trying to give me... it's not helping. I might try and sneak off if I get the chance. Oh look, there he is. Jimmy's right hand man. I wonder if there's anything going on there? I reckon he's gay, definitely getting the vibes. Jimmy might be interested, but I'm not sure Clover is though. He doesn't look at Jimmy like... well to be honest he doesn't look at anyone like he's interested in them. Although he's winked at me a couple of times. His eyes are... interesting. Very green. Incredibly green. Like, a shade of green that's been washed in something blue, and then used to paint his eyes. Fuck, why am I thinking so much about his eyes? But they are a very unusual shade of green, almost mesmerising. Oh, they're going in. _Wish us luck._ They don't need it, Clover. "I mean, they already invited you, didn't they?" And there they go. Hmph, there's really no reason for me to be here. This is so boring.

❖

I could watch Qrow train all day. I mean, he doesn't really need to, he is _so good._ But he puts in the time to help the others. I wish he'd see how good he is for them. I know there were... difficulties in the past. Winter doesn't have a good word for him. But am I imagining it? There's something there... shit, how did he do that? Harbinger must weigh so much, and the scythe is so top-heavy. His upper body strength is phenomenal. Imagine being squeezed by those arms... okay that was a bad idea. Think about something else, Clover. I mean, his legs. They're so... lithe. Imagine them wrapped around your... oh gods this is not good. I should go and take a shower... I'll just watch for a bit longer.

  


Right, this is not weird at all. I feel like I'm on display. Well, if he's here for a show, I'd better give him one. Did I just say _Give him one_? Brothers, let's not go down that path. Not when you've got Ruby coming at you. I'll just... oh Harbinger, I love you. A touch in the right place, and you do exactly what I want. Fuck, I'm doing it again. Clover, _please_ stop watching. I can't think about anything else while you're up there. And I shouldn't be thinking about you at all. This is not how this is going to play out.

❖

YAB time. Yet Another Briefing. It's not like this is boring as such, but it does get a bit repetitive. Although to be fair, briefings are a bit more interesting now there's a certain Huntsman sitting in on them. Even if he is at the back and usually slid down in his chair with his arms across his chest. His chest... look not now, okay. I have a briefing to do. Time to concentrate. Oh gods, look at his hair, did he even comb it this morning? It's so messy, but I love it, why? Qrow, what are you doing to me?

  


Why did we come here again? Well obviously I know why, but Brothers, the meetings. At least it's not Winter this morning. I don't have to look at her prissy face. Not that we're here to gaze at the person standing at the front with his ridiculously neat hair. I'd like to mess that up, I'd like to see it sticking to his sweaty forehead while I... no no, Qrow, time to stop. And his impossibly neat uniform, I mean it must be made to measure, there's not a wrinkle in sight. That needs messing up too. Just a little bit. Uh, maybe I'd better try and concentrate on what he's actually saying. Gods, when did it get so hot in here?

❖

Boy, that was a busy afternoon. The Ops are coming on well though, really starting to work together. It's helped them enormously having Qrow and his lot to train with. Ah yes, Qrow. Haven't thought about him for at least five minutes. Wonder what he's up to this evening? I could always... no, probably not. Although I'm getting the feeling that he could be interested... There've been so many little glances, and I'm sure he only stands in _that_ way when he knows I'm looking at him. I'm gonna have to do something about this, just got to pick my moment...

  


Damn, no coffee. I'll have to get some from the common room. Is it worth putting my t-shirt back on? Nah, I'll only be two minutes... Oh gods, what were the chances? Is this his luck, or mine? Or both?

  


"Hi Qrow."

"Uh, hi Clover."

Two lines converged.

Two hot bodies, pressed one against another. One body, pushing another against the wall.

Two mouths, hungry for a taste of the other.

Two hands holding a face gently. Two lips, kissing the corner of an eye, the corner of a mouth.

Two other hands, pulling someone closer.

Two legs, twining around hips.

Two arms, lifting the other.

Two men, together. At last.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
